


They Will Meet My Teeth

by blackfin



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Feral Behavior, Hurt/Comfort, Little bit of angst, M/M, Violence, kind of, protective sidon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-22
Updated: 2017-05-22
Packaged: 2018-11-03 18:35:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10973028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackfin/pseuds/blackfin
Summary: He's injured, losing blood quick but there is a murderous Centaur hot on his trail. However, the problem with going after the Champion of Hyrule with the intent to grind him into minced Link is that his boyfriend is a very large, very strong shark man who's got no issue with using his teeth against those dumb enough to try.





	They Will Meet My Teeth

**Author's Note:**

> This was written in response to a prompt that requested feral Sidon being very protective over Link. I'm not so sure I've captured the "feralness" but I hope it's close enough  
> This has been cross posted to my tumblr, s-aizo  
> Currently accepting commissions, check my tumblr for more details  
> Comments and kudos are very much appreciated! Thank you!

The fear in his mouth tasted like copper, though it was more likely just the flavor of the blood pooling under his tongue. 

Gasping for air, his heart pounding against his ribs, Link limped as quickly as he could along the narrow, steep ravine. To his left was a large, straight river with quick running, clear water. Behind him, he could hear the frenzied hooves of a centaur hot on his tail. On the back of his neck, he could practically feel it’s hot breath brushing along the skin, causing the tiny hairs to stand up. Blood was streaming out of his wide open, panting mouth, sliding uncomfortably down his throat to stain his already dirty shirt. 

One of his legs, he really wasn’t certain at the moment as both hurt wickedly, had a dangerously deep cut wound which was also spewing forth copious amounts of blood that was draining down into his boots, making it even more difficult to move. His left side had also taken a hit, though he wasn’t sure how bad the damage was. All he could do was press his hand firmly over the wound and hope that he hadn’t broken a rib. Given the pain, however, he was surprised he couldn’t feel the bones sticking out of his flesh. 

In short, he was in trouble. A whole lot of bad trouble. His shield was cracked, his sword was broken and long gone, there were no more tonics left in his bag to aide him and perhaps, even worse, he was in unfamiliar territory. On top of all that, he was incredibly dizzy and disorientated. Blood loss was taking a heavy tool on him; the shock quickly setting in wasn’t helping either. He couldn’t be sure just how much blood he had lost but the one thing he did know was that if he didn’t get himself patched up soon, his tale was going to end. 

“Not like this.” He gasped, wasting precious breath, “Gods, not like this.”

There was a horridly loud snort behind him, indicating the centaur was quickly closing the distance. Inside his chest, his heart skipped a beat out of terror. If that beast caught up with him, he was done for. He had no way to defend himself. There was hardly enough strength in his body to keep moving forward. Any moment now, his legs were going to give out and he would tumble to the ground, completely at the centaur’s mercy. 

NO! He screamed in his mind, a burst of furious rage exploding in his chest, sending a new, revitalizing shockwave of energy through his exhausted body. There was no way he was going to let it end like this. Zelda was waiting for him, the world needed him to succeed or Calamity Ganon would win and cloak everything in darkness and chaos. He couldn’t allow that to happen. There was too much in this world he needed to protect. Zelda’s face flashed before his eyes, followed by his friends still living and those stolen from this world by Calamity Ganon, and finally, Sidon’s face appeared in his mind, his golden eyes warm and gentle, a excited, welcoming smile spread across his handsome face. 

No, he couldn’t go down here. Not after losing so much, not after gaining so much, there was no way he was allowing it to end here. Putting on a burst of speed, he headed towards the river with the intent to dive him and let the currents take him wherever they may lead but, just as he was mere feet from throwing himself in, his foot caught on a large rock protruding from the ground. Yelping in surprise, he fell hard onto his chest, knocking every ounce of breath from his lungs. 

A horrible, grating, ragged sound issued from his throat as he struggled to get in air. His head pounded violently, his muscles spasmed. For a split moment, his vision flickered dangerously before righting itself. Coughing, spitting and gasping, he struggled to get back up but the fall had knocked the strength along with oxygen out of him. It felt like his limbs had been replaced with cooked, wet noodles. He could hardly lift himself an inch off the ground. Grinding his teeth together, forcing out hard breaths through the gaps, he dug his fingers into the gritty soil and began to slowly pull himself towards the water. 

In the back of his mind, doubt screamed like a terrified child. There was no way to know if this actually going to work. Truthfully, in his current state, there was a massive chance of him drowning but he was out of options. The water was his best bet. There was no way he could run anymore. If he didn’t do something, he’d be minced Link. He would just have to hope that it’d be gentle enough to just carry him away, rather than do the same to him as the centaur would. 

Breathing hard, struggling to ignore the agonizing pain tormenting his entire body, he dragged himself closer to the river’s edge. His fingertips were just inches away when, suddenly, he was grabbed by the back of his shirt, heaved off the ground and viciously thrown away from the river. He came down hard on his injured left side and distinctively heard a cracking noise, followed by immense pain radiating down his arm. 

‘Collarbone.’ He thought distantly, dizziness swamping him. Rolling onto his back, he tried to wiggle the fingers on his left hand but, even though they twitched minutely, that just sent another nauseating shock wave of agony through him. Gritting his teeth, gripping his injured arm to keep it from moving, he turned his gaze over to what had thrown him. The centaur had caught up. The massive beast was standing a few paces away, it’s expression vacant and empty, it’s eyes two infinite black holes. In one of its hands was a large knife, easily the length of one of his arms. Silently, it stared at Link as though it was enjoying the sight of him in pain. Or perhaps, it was just waiting to see what he would do next. 

Panic began to thrum through his veins. He was trapped. There was no way he could dash past the beast, nor was there any way he would be able to fight him. A quick glance around found no vantage point, no place where he could hide away until the Centaur gave up. He was well and truly cornered. Any moment now, the thing would get bored, race forward and even trample him with those deadly hooves or drive that knife through his chest. 

Swallowing hard, his throat scratchy and caked with blood, Link fought against the panic rising in his mind and tried to find a solution but no matter what scenario he thought of, they all ended with his death. As sweat streamed down his forehead into his eyes, he realized he was going to die. The Champion of Hyrule was going to be struck down, tragically, by a fucking centaur. 

He could almost laugh at how stupidly pathetic it was. 

Seemingly bored with just watching, the Centaur slowly began to move towards him. Letting out a sharp breath through clenched teeth, Link dug the heel of his feet into the ground and pushed himself backwards. Even though his mind understood there was no escape, his body was still refusing to go down without a fight. Clearly sensing its prey was trying to get away, the centaur suddenly rushed forward, it’s hooves clomping into the soft ground. 

His body froze. All he could do was watch silently as the beast closed in on him. As it raised its sword, clear with the intent to bring it down onto Link’s head, Sidon’s face appeared in his mind once more. Tears stung the corners of his eyes. His chest clenched with profound, suffocating grief. He didn’t want to go. He didn’t want to leave Sidon behind. He wanted to spend as much time with him as possible, to grow old by his side. He wanted to save the world so that his Sidon, his beloved would be able to live in happiness and peace. 

Dying like this...it was just too cruel. 

Tears streamed down his cheeks. Struggling to keep his eyes open, terror choking his heart, guilt, agony and shame fogging his mind, he watched the blade come closer before it suddenly stopped, inches from the side of his head. All the breath rushed out of his lungs, his mind sputtering with shock at the sudden cease of movement. His eyes flicked over to the blade - it was so close he could see the flecks of dried blood and grime coating the edge. A moment after his eyes settled on that blade, a familiar voice roared out. 

“GET AWAY FROM HIM, YOU DEVIL!”

The centaur made to turn around to face who had spoken when there was a flash of red over its large, broad shoulder. Within a blink of an eye, the centaur was suddenly on the ground, blood spurting from a massive, gaping wound on his neck. It let out a loud, keening cry as it’s legs kicked furtively, it’s black eyes rolling in terror, foamy spit spilling out from it’s open mouth. Standing over top of it, one hand firmly gripped around it’s bleeding throat was Sidon. 

Normally, he would have felt excitement, his heart would have jumped for joy at seeing his beloved but one look at the expression on the Zora’s Prince face sent a chill down his spine. His eyes, normally golden, were now jet black, wide open and filled with fury. His mouth was pulled back into a vicious snarl, revealing his sharp, pointed rows of white teeth. Wet, shiny blood coated his teeth and mouth, adding even further to the terrifying appearance. Animalistic, feral, those were the only words he could think to describe the aura he was giving off. Almost as though he had reverted back to instincts alone. 

Letting out a shrill, guttering snarl, the Centaur attempted to yank away but Sidon’s grip remained, tightening even further. Remarkably, the Zora Prince dragged it up halfway from the ground before tossing it easily away from Link. Striding confidently, his shoulders straight, his hands balled into fists, he moved over to the struggling Centaur, unsheathed the sword that hung by his side and, without a moment’s hesitation, impaled the beast through the stomach. It let out a deafening, gurgling roar as it’s hands went to the sword in an attempt to pull it out. Sidon, however, gave him no opportunity to do so. Ripping the sword out, he grabbed the beast by one of its long horns, yanked it’s head back and proceeded to sink his teeth once more into it’s neck. 

A disconcerting twitch ran through the entirety of the Centaur’s body as Sidon pulled away, taking a considerable chunk of flesh along with him. Carelessly spitting it out, blood running in rivers down his throat, Sidon released the Centaur’s head. Still twitching, the beast fell to the ground, it’s eyes darting all around, it’s chest heaving as it struggled to draw in air, though it seemed as though it’s windpipe had been severed. The sounds coming from the beast was enough to make his stomach clench. Wiping the blood from his mouth, Sidon stepped over to it’s head, his black eyes staring down coldly at the dying beast. Raising his foot, he brought it down hard on the side of his head. 

“No one.” He ground out between clenched teeth, his voice quiet, strained but somehow, eerily calm. 

He lifted his foot again before slamming it back down. Blood gushed out of the Centaur’s nose. One hand weakly rose, gripped hold of Sidon’s other leg but there didn’t seem to be any strength left in it’s body, “Hurts.”

The motion was repeated, occupied this time by a loud crunching noise. Link wanted to look away but his eyes remained glued to the scene in front of him, his eyes glued to the Centaur’s disconcerting smooshed face, “My.” 

“Link.” The Centaur’s head caved underneath the force of the blow. Finally ripping his eyes away, Link covered his mouth with the back of his hand as nausea rose like bile in his throat. It sounded like a melon being burst open. For a split moment, he was overcome by the image of a Centaur with a melon for a head and nearly burst out in hysterical laughter. 

Deafening silence filled the air around them. Taking a deep breath, Link spat out a mouthful of blood. The panic and hysteria had subsided enough that he felt okay with looking again. Swallowing hard, Link slowly turned back to the gruesome scene before him just in time to see Sidon raising his sword once more with the obvious intent to take part in some serious overkill. 

“Sidon!” He cried, his voice high pitched and cracking. “That’s enough! It’s dead!”

The Zora Prince’s entire body jolted. Whirling around, he seemed to look over in Link’s direction but with those black eyes, he couldn’t tell where his focus was. Sidon merely stared blankly at him for a few moments before alarm suddenly filled his face. The sword fell from his hand as he raced over to Link. Falling to his knees in front of him, he hesitantly held out his hands and asked, his voice no longer contained and calm but rather, cracking and panicked, “What do you need me to do?”

Shifting slightly onto his less injured side, Link grimaced, “I don’t know. I can’t tell how bad anything this. Everything hurts, I feel like I’m going to pass out. I’ve lost a lot of blood, as well.”

Raising his head, his brows furrowed in concern, he reached out to gently stroke the back of his fingers along the curve of Sidon’s cheek, leaving a smear of blood along the skin, “Are you okay?”

“I? MY beloved, it is you who is injured!”

“Yes, but-” Link gestured slightly to the mutilated Centaur lying behind them. “I’ve never seen you like that before. I just-” He stopped, unsure what to say next. 

Sidon gazed solemnly at him for a moment before turning to look over his shoulder at the now very dead beast. Pulling in a deep breath, he brought his gaze back to Link’s, leaned forward and gently, carefully cupped Link’s face in his large, cool hands. Gazing steadily into his eyes, Sidon said in a soft, strong voice, “I’ll destroy anything that tries to hurt you. Anything that makes any attempt will meet my teeth, my sword. With my strength, my anger, my resolve, I will protect you.”

Link’s eyes widened. The breath in his throat froze, though this time not from fear but from the power behind Sidon’s words. Reaching up to cover the back of Sidon’s hand with his own, he smiled weakly, tears brimming at the corners of his eyes and laughed softly, “Isn’t that what I’m supposed to say?”

Dropping his head, he shook it slowly and murmured, “The Champion of Hyrule...I’m the one who is supposed to protecting others.”

Guilt chewed at the corners of his mind. Now that it was all over and done with, he couldn’t believe how weak he had been. The Champion of Hyrule and he couldn’t even take down one Centaur. Sobs burned at the back of his throat. How could he have been so stupid and pathetic? He was thankful and grateful that Sidon had come to his aid, and knew he should be properly thanking him but he imagined he must look so pitiful in his eyes. The Great Champion, meant to save the world, bloody and bruised, hardly able to move because of one stinking Centaur. 

“Oh, my precious little one.” Sidon breathed, gently raising his head back up. Leaning down, he pressed a soft, warm kiss against Link’s blood covered lips before pulling back until they were an inch apart, his breath ghosting along his skin, and whispered, “You are just one man - one man against this entire world and this world is pitted against you. The swings of your sword will not always find their mark, your arrow will not always reach it’s target and you yourself will not always be able to handle an opponent. That does not make you weak, it does not make you a coward. Link, my beloved, there is nothing wrong with stumbling and finding you need help. The world will not always be in your favor and when it isn’t,” Sidon brushed a lock of sweaty hair out of his face, “it’s okay to rely on others, it’s okay to let others fight for you, to protect you. So, please,” Sidon pressed another kiss against his lips, “don’t deride yourself like this. You’re so strong and amazing, Link. Nothing will ever change that fact.”

Tears streamed down his blood encrusted cheeks. Leaning forward, into Sidon’s warmth, he fought back the sobs rising in his throat. He wasn’t too sure he could abide by or find truth in Sidon’s words but a large part of him was undeniably happy about hearing those encouragements. It was the first time anyone had ever told him something like that. He didn’t even really know how to react. Dropping his arms down, Sidon carefully wrapped his arms around Link’s midsection and squeezed gently. 

“I want to protect you, Link. I want you to rely on me, always. You have so much on your shoulders so please, allow me to bear some of the weight.” Sidon whispered into his ear. 

Swallowing hard, he nodded, coughed and reached up to wipe the tears away from his face, “I will. Thank you, Sidon.”

“Of course, my love.” Sidon cooed. Sliding back, he brushed the pad of his thumb along Link’s cheek, smiled gently before saying, “Now, let's get you to the nearest healer. We’ve wasted too much time already. Can you stand?”

Link shook his head, “No, I don’t think I can.”

“Do you think you’ll be able to hold onto my back?”

“I don’t know. The bastard broke either my shoulder or collarbone so my left arm isn’t working.”

“What about your other arm?”

“It’s fine,” Link replied, holding out his uninjured arm and wiggling it slightly. 

“We’ll just have to make due. We’re some distance from Zora’s Domain but with my speed, we should be there in no time.” Standing up, Sidon immediately stooped down and carefully, gingerly gathered Link up in his broad, muscular arms. 

Cradling him as though he were a prized, valuable possession, he strode purposefully past the corpse of the Centaur, over to the water’s edge. Link’s eyes remained on the carcass as Sidon stopped to obviously ponder just how they were going to make this work. Devastated was the best word he could think of to describe the state of the once fearsome beast. It’s head was now nothing more than lump of unrecognizable flesh. The wound on it’s neck was immense and ragged - he was certain that nothing could survive something like that. Now that he was closer, he could see that the sword had done considerable more damage that he had originally thought. The hole in it’s stomach was big enough that he could stick his hand through it. Just one of those wounds would have been enough to kill the beast, though he supposed that when one is in a frenzied statement of mind, driven by rage and fear, that kind of realization didn’t really have staying power. 

“Your sword.” Link spoke up. “Don’t you need it?”

“I’ll send an aide to come retrieve it, along with that animal. It isn’t a good idea to leave a corpse rotting here.”

Link hummed softly in response, still gazing at the massive corpse. Exhaustion was beginning to overwhelm him. It was getting more and more difficult to keep his eyes open. Struggling to stay awake, he leaned his head back to gaze up at Sidon. At some point, his eyes had gone back to normal. Those golden eyes were now staring down at the water’s surface, as though a solution would rise up from the depths. Blinking blearily, he reached up to gently run the backs of his fingers along the length of Sidon’s jaw. Though he still felt in the depths of his heart that he needed to be the constantly strong Champion that this world could turn to, he was still so relieved to know that Sidon was someone he could turn to, lean on. He would never openly admit it but his mission terrified him. Every day, he awoke with the same fear of failure, of falling before he could reach Hyrule Castle and taken down Calamity Ganon, thus freeing this world, his home, from that threat. Knowing that Sidon was at his side, there to be his support, his protector when he stumbled, filled his chest was warmth and comfort. The Zora Prince turned slightly to look down at him, smiled and dipped down to press a soft, loving kiss against his lips. 

“I love you, Link.”

“I love you too, Sidon.” He murmured, snuggling deeper into his embrace. 

“Hang on just a little while longer, my beloved. Don’t sleep just yet. We’re going to get in and all I’ll need you to do is climb onto my back. I’ll handle the rest. Can you do that?”

Link nodded sleepily, forcing his eyes open. Looking a bit worried, Sidon stepped into the river and walked forward until the water was up to his mid-section. Carefully slipping Link out of his arms, he held firmly onto him to keep him from sliding underneath the surface. Thankfully, his body floated easily and the ice cold temperature of the water immediately shocked him into a more alert state. Quietly, he watched as Sidon slipped below the surface before resurfacing on his stomach. With some difficulty and a lot of pain, grunting and swearing, he was able to pull himself up onto the Zora Prince’s back. By the time he was safely tucked into the curve of Sidon’s back, he could hardly hold his head up. His entire body was thrumming with pain, his head was swimming and he felt at any moment, he was going to pass out. 

“Wrap your good arm around my neck.” Sidon instructed. After Link he done so, he reached up and firmly grasped his wrist, “There, now just stay low and hang on best you can.”

Link remained quiet for a moment, staring at the back of Sidon’s head, his mind hazy and unfocused, before he let his own fall forward, bumping gently against the protruding fin, “Sidon?”

“Yes, what’s wrong? Are you alright?”

“Thank you. Thank you for saving me.” He whispered, the strong emotions swelling up in his chest threatening to choke him up, “I-I was so scared. I didn’t want to die. I didn’t want to leave you behind or be separated from you. I-” his voice cracked, a sob ripped it’s way out of his throat as fresh tears cascaded down from his eyes. 

“Hush, my little one. Everything is alright.” Sidon said soothingly, his voice washing over Link, “You’re safe and I’m here. I will always be here with you, right by your side. And I will never allow anything to happen to you. Now, hold on tight. This has been a stressful, terrifying evening for the both of us and right now, I want nothing more to get you safely to Zora’s Domain where I can treat your wounds then hold you tightly in my arms. And just so you know, you’re not leaving the Domain for a few days.”

“I’m not?” Link asked in a shaking voice, sloppily wiping snot and tears away on his shirt. 

“No.” Sidon replied firmly, his grip on Link’s wrist tightening. “My heart nearly stopped when I saw the Centaur bearing down on you. For a moment, I thought I would be too late and before my very eyes, you would be struck down. I cannot lose you, Link. The mere thought of you being taken from me, stolen by cruel fate, is too much to bear. That fear is still running through my veins, Link. My body still trembles from that thought. Therefore, you will remain by my side where I know you are safe until further notice. And I will not hear a single objection.”

Chuckling softly, Link relaxed onto Sidon’s back. Snuggling his cheek against his shoulder blade, he nodded and whispered, his eyes falling closed, “You’ll hear no complaints from me.”

“Good. Now, let us be off.”

Without another word, Sidon speed away towards Zora’s Domain, leaving behind a devastated corpse and the quickly fading remains of a fight that had nearly ended in the death of the Champion of Hyrule.


End file.
